Illusions
by night serpent
Summary: Story set in Marauders time. Rated M for slightly graphic rape, violence, language, child molestation (i guess), and dark themes (i guess) i can't summarize it's reallly good LESS romance with other pairings and lots of Remus, Sirius, Lucius, and James, b
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this is the prologue, it's long and boring but you have to read it to understand the story  
In the last part Severus is out of character but will be put back into character in chapt. 1. Speaking of parts i have many points of view and i don't know how to seperate thim, with a line or something...anyone know?

Rated M for, slightly graphic rape, language, violence, child molestation (i guess) and dark themes (i guess)  
some pairings are LE/SS, SB/RL/SS, JP/LE(one sided), LM/SS. I relize Severus has A LOT of pairings..but it will all become clear, k, i'll shut up. I hope u enjoy, please R&R

Illusions

Prologue:

Marauders 4th year:

James strutted confidently into the massive library. He glanced around haughtily, ruffling his dark hair in a manor he felt was impressive. His eyes landed on a familiar, hated, dark head bent low over a desk in the far corner of the library. James sneered as he pictured the long nose greasing the book page.

_This might be entertaining_.

James pulled out is wand and crept stealthily towards his most loathed enemy. About forty feet away he stopped.

"Snivelly" He began to call mockingly, his words were caught in his throat. A spunky red head glided gracefully over to the studying boy. She plunked her books down beside him and tucked a strand of rich burgundy hair behind her delicate ear. Snape looked up, his cold onyx eyes met her brilliant green ones.

He said something. She laughed softly and swatted him playfully on the arm. Sliding into a chair beside him. The two heads were bent close together. Hazel eyes narrowed.

James couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lily Evans, the beautiful Lily Evans. He had asked her out a few times, he fancied her, and yet he, with all his good looks and popularity, had been rejected. The enraged teen wiped his glasses furiously, it couldn't be true!

What did Snivellus Snape have that _he_, James Potter, all-star seeker, most popular guy in school, didn't have? Snape was a greasy Slytherin git. And yet Lily had chosen him!

James' finger nails dug into his palms as he clenched his fists. The fact that Lily had chosen someone else was bad enough...But Snape! Oh no, he would take what was his. He would have Lily Evans and he would break Snape, James vowed. Fuming the enraged Gryffindor turned on his heel and stormed out of the library plans already forming in his mind.

Severus' heart felt lighter then it had for a while. _Lily_. He sighed. She was always just so..everything. He hadn't seen her for a while and now...He scowled, chiding himself, love, he felt it, he loved her, but he knew she didn't love him. Love was just a shallow mockery, he sneered, trying to convince himself. Severus pushed a strand of ebony hair out of his eyes irritably and adjusted the stack of huge tombs he clutched in his arms.

Suddenly he heard a second set of footsteps merging with his own quiet gait. He quickened his pace. _Being paranoid_. he told himself. Switching his books so he held them under one arm and his wand held at the ready in his other.

"Severus," a cold voce drawled lazily behind him.

Severus cursed. He had been preparing for a marauder attack, but this, this was ten times worse. Subconsciously, he had been expecting this too, even more then a boy-hood feud. But Severus, as he did with many of his problems, banished it to the furthest recesses of his mind. However, as his tormentors hunger grew this "problem", as he called it, was revisited more and more frequently.

The young Slytherin increased his pace even more. _Maybe-Maybe he'll think I didn't hear him and go away_. The dark boy thought desperately.

"Severus" the voice called again sounding amused, and to Severus' horror _aroused_. The young boy turned a corner trying in vain to get away. His usual cool logic seemed to have left him. He turned left and right hurtling around turns until...He screeched to a halt an inch away from smacking into a wall, but dropping his books. He bent to quickly pick them up but froze as strong arms encircled his waist pulling him against another larger body.

The skinny boy could hear his captors heavy breathing. A hand deftly began to unbutton his shirt, while another slipped under his waistband caressing his manhood. Severus cried out.

"Please Lucius, not tonight-" the small boy protested, terrified. "Please" Lucius' hands stopped exploring and Severus was whirled around. His black eyes met lust filled grey ones.

"Now dear severus, dear, dear severus" Lucius said huskily tracing Severus' jaw line with one finger, sending a chill down Severus' spine. "Remember firstly, my name is master, or brother, alright?" He asked, his hand now caressing his victims face, moving across the eyelids, nose, lips, lingering on the lips. Severus shuddered at the touch but said nothing. Throwing Malfoy a steely glare instead. _Don't show your fear_.

"Alright?" Lucius asked dangerously. Again Severus refused to answer. SMACK! The sting of the older boys unexpected blow lingered, and the force knocked Severus off of his feet.

"No!" he cried defiantly "Leave me alone!"

"Severus-" Lucius cooed, plucking the slender boy off of the floor with little effort and setting him on his feet, drawing him close. One arm around him.

Their bodies were pressed together. Severus felt the bulge between Lucius' legs and paled. With his free hand Lucius gently tilted the ebony haired boy's pale chin up.

"My Sevvie, My poor sweet Sevvie-You must obey me! You know what happens if you don't, your father will not be pleased, no not at all" He sighed mockingly. "You see, if I send lord Snape a bad report-" he paused stoking Severus' hair. "Your dear mother would have a very tragic accident-that will no doubt prove fatal, and we don't want that to happen-do we?-do we!"

"No" Severus choked out, holding back tears.

"No-what?"

"No, master"

"Good"

Severus could not let his mother get murdered, he loved her. It was blackmail! He couldn't tell anyone our his father would kill her, not that he had anyone to trust anyway...

He slumped submissively in Lucius Malfoy's arms. He felt himself be pushed into a deserted classroom and onto the floor. Felt his clothes being taken off. Felt airy kisses trail across his flesh. And could not hold back screams as Lucius slated his lust.Forcing thin legs apart he penatrated,Thrusting hard, kisses across the chest. He moved up and ejaculated on Severus stomach moaning in ecstasy. He slid up the boys stomach pressing their hips together and licking the youngers nipple. Enjoying his victims screams...

Remus stared at his shoelaces in some degree of dismay as he listened to his fiery friend rant.

"That slimy, greasy, sniveling, son-of-a-bitch! Who does Snape think he is!" James roared, pacing furiously back and forth.

Remus picked nervously at a scar from the last full moon. James was planning the most horrible things to do to Severus. Breaking his spirit, leaving him worse than dead.

He pushed his light brown hair out of his soft golden eyes. Severus. He sighed. Over the past four years he had developed a-well-a crush on Severus Snape. He loved his stormy black eyes, His long black hair, His poetic grace, His air of danger, even his morbidity. He was also ferociously intelligent, yet humble-. He blushed. If only his friends could hear him now. He trembled to think what they would do.

Still, the young werewolf was nearly in tears, he had to protect the one he loved, yet his friends, if anyone knew what he was, they would treat him as vermin, unfit for life, damnable for being sick. Even though he was an animal, not fit for human companionship they, his friends, had excepted him out of kindness. He was more than lucky-he was blessed. He was a monster, an accepted monster, as he was reminded every time he rose against them.

No he could not betray his friends, even though they were planning the torture of the one he _loved-no one else would have me_, he tried to rationalize, _not Severus, not anybody. I can't betray my saviors. Besides I'm sure there cool off and forget-I hope_. All the others, Peter, Sirius, and especially James were all for Severus's destruction, but-he sighed, and continued to stare submissively at his laces.

"I'm going to bed" James mumbled, his momentum burned out, suddenly exhausted. Ruffling his hair distractedly and groaning. "Headache-maybe we can figure this out later" He yawned. "Night Sirius, all, anyone else comin'?" Peter, who had been trying not to fal asleep jumped at the chance of bed, following James like a dog.

Sirius had been eyeing his adorable friend through all of James rant. He had felt a stirring in his loins looking at the slender boy and a rush of tenderness. He noticed some inner turmoil behind golden eyes, which he found troubling, and very cute. His need grew.

Remus suddenly became aware of how late it was. He and Sirius were alone in the common room. He suddenly wanted nothing more then to curl up in his nice warm bed and forget the days troubles.

"Night I s'pose Sirius" He said quietly, stifling a yawn.

"Remus-wait!" Sirius called, latching on to the brunette's wrist.

"Huh?"

"Well it's just" he began, taking a step closer, pulse rushing, what was he going to do. "I saw you looked worried, and you blushed!" he babbled.

"Oh-I-Um" Remus stuttered, had it been Sirius' eyes he had felt on him, gazing intensely, raising gooseflesh, why had he been staring? Did he suspect?

"Shh, I just wanna say, it's just Snape-k? He's a git, no worries, alright Remi?" Oh so he didn't suspect, he was just concerned, that was nice, but-why did Sirius call him Remi, it was almost a pet name, like he was Sirius' boyfriend or something.

"Remi?-what" Remus began, but was cut off by a fierce kiss. Sirius slammed him against the wall-_hard. _Forcing his tongue into Remus' mouth, thrusting, long and hard ...Sirius broke of the kiss and trailed his mouth down to Remus' neck leaving light kisses. He sunk his teeth into the brunette's neck leaving a hickey.

Licking his lips he looked up, eyes glistening. "Night Remi" then bounded up the stairs to his dormitory.

_Did you really just do that Sirius? It felt so..so good_! Mmm Remus, he's tasty. _I'm so glad he's mine_.

Remus stood at the foot of the stairs, paralyzed with shock. He gingerly touched the spot his head had hit the wall, feeling a bump. He let his hand trail down to the bruise on his neck and felt tears well up. Why Sirius?-why?

"Severus" he cried quietly. He waited curled up in a chair down in the common room until he was sure Sirius was asleep then crept back up and, not bothering to undress sank into his bed. Pulling the covers over his head and curling into a tight ball he cried himself to sleep.

Lily slipped into the Gryffindor common room and climbed the stairs to the girls dormitory, feeling like she was walking on clouds. She flopped onto her bed and hugged a pillow. Smiling. Severus was better than the best high.

Her eyes sparkled as she savored the memory of her time spent in the library with Severus. She sighed again. Why am I so attracted to him?

He was poetic and witty, and, dare she say it...charming. A bit morbid, yes, cynical, a bit, but charming non the less. Plus he was so smooth and graceful. So this is love?

Her smile faded, did he love her...no. They studied together, were good friends but...even if he did...It would never work...He was a Slytherin..and she a Gryffindor..it wasn't fair. Lily saw the societal problems at Hogwarts, Interaction between houses was frowned upon, segregation approved.

She slammed her pillow down. You weren't allowed to be friends with a person from a different house, much less..She turned and gazed out of her window in dismay. The young girl stared at the vast heavens. The stars and moon seemed to comfort her and gently lulled her to sleep.

Marauders 5th year:

Severus sniffed, he couldn't help it. Sinking down farther against the wall tears streamed down his face, big anguished tears. He hadn't cried like this since crying was beaten out of him at two. Lucius had graduated at the end of last year. All the torture he had submitted himself to, to keep her alive...and he had done it anyway.

He clenched the tear stained envelope in anger. Hot fury unlike anything he had felt before, mixed with unbearable anguish coursed through his veins. He would kill the bastard for what he had done to his mother, and to him.

Tears cascaded down the pale teenagers face. I'll kill him right now! In a blind fury he soot shot up. CRACK! His head collided painfully with the window sill he'd been sitting under, opening a wound on the top of his head inflicted by Potter and Black earlier that day. Blood matted his hair, and, seeing stars, the boy sunk back onto the floor, his momentum gone.

Only a raw endless blur of pain, grief, hopelessness, and a muted rage was left. His face darkened and his body convulsed with endless angst.

Footsteps...

He sank deeper into the dark alcove hoping the shadows would conceal and protect him, as they had done before. No one must see him like this, especially not...

"Who's there?" a soft voice called out. He cursed. Lily. She would mock him, shy away, he would loose his only friend, his love.

"A-are you alright" Lily called out uncertainly into the dark passageway. "I heard someone crying and it's past curfew and everything"

_Go Away! Just go away!_ Severus thought fiercely. The prefect's light footsteps made their way towards Severus.

He cursed his own humanity. Stop crying Snape. He screamed at himself. Digging his fingernails into his palms so hard he drew blood in punishment.

She was nearly upon him.

No!

Lily squinted into the alcove. She made out the huddled form and...

"Severus-" she breathed, sinking to her knees in front of him. "Oh-Sev-are you ok?"

"I-lily-" he began "well I'm fine-just" his voice choked and he stopped. Tears beginning again.

She moved closer, gently embracing him, rocking, uttering soft soothing noises.

Severus tensed in her gentle embrace, such a foreign gesture. He tried, tried, to hold back tears but they wouldn't stop. His frustration only added to his anguish and the tears increased.

Lily cradled the boy to her breast, nearly crying herself seeing her friend in such grief.

Severus finally gained control of himself and instantly felt terrible, shame creeping up his face.

"Oh-Lily-I'm sorry you must-I mean-you must despise me, I'm such a-I-I'll just go" He moved to leave but she caught him pulling him back. He felt a moments panic, remembering so many nights with Lucius. But Lily's soft voice soothed him.

"I don't think less of you for expressing your emotions Sev, what is it?" She gently coaxed.

Severus hesitated, don't tell her, but

"H-he said he wouldn't, b-but even after Malfoy left, he still-she was found w-with" He bit his lip to keep from crying again and stuffed a tear blotched letter into her hands"

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_We are sorry to inform you of the untimely passing of your mother Camilla Bennington Snape. We sincerely apologize for your loss. Ms. Snape was found dead yesterday (January 8) in her kitchen. She had been assaulted and murdered. For more information write to the return address._

_Cordially yours,_

_Jowel Warner_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement _

"He did it, I know he did it" Severus said fiercely. "He was always beating on her, she was stabbed, he enjoyed using knives, my father!"

Lily looked at him, her emerald eyes clouded with sorrow. She couldn't take it, seeing him so said, so vulnerable, he the strong one.

She leaned forward pushing ebony strands from his face and gently placed her lips on his in a gentle, caressing kiss.

At first Severus was shocked. Then he tentatively kissed back. Their bodies moved together. Neither noticing theblood from Severus' wound staining their clothes

watcha think?  
i like to torture my favorites aparantly (i spelled that wrong rite?)  
nxt chapter: The story actually begins gasp  
review, don be to mean because i already apologized and said Sev was out of character so there! Unless it was really bad, then tell me.0o


	2. Infatuation, Romance, Obsession

Thanx for the reviews they were nice..yah, and to Kyler: only two people are "in love" with Sev, Lucius is just lusty,

well four, including me and you. I know it's excessive but the future story won't work without it so...yeah.

AND ALSO: I realize now after writing this chapter the prologue was unnecessary and therefore this chapt. Will have repetition..lots of it, if I was really creative I could come up with something new, but I just, read to find out, like below, this storywill get good after I pull away from this chapter into the real story. I promise, don't gove up on my story cuz of this chapter, please! O YEAH! i figured out how to put lines in so i over did it this chapter! sorry, but in case you were wondering! I'm So Proud Of My Self! R&R

Chapt. 1:Infatuation, Romance, Obsession

Lily pushed her way through the throng of students rushing to diner. She reached the doors leading to the grounds and pulled them open. The crisp autumn air buffeted her wavy red hair around her face. Securing her Gryffindor scarf she walked quickly around the lake taking care no one saw her. As she neared a glove of trees she saw a dark figure sitting on the leave strewn earth his back resting above a large oak. Her pulse raced as she neared she could hear her heart hammering in her throat. Reaching him she halted.

"Hello Severus" she whispered huskily her fingers nervously fiddling with a loose strand of hair. The sixteen year old boy looked up at her his long raven hair fell into his onyx eyes and around his thin shoulders. His skin was pale nearly translucent with high cheekbones, she watched breathlessly as his lips formed her name.

"Lily" he breathed looking up into her lovely face. She always took his breath away her beautiful almond shaped emerald eyes her delicate features soft lips, silky hair-how he longed to run his hands through that amazing hair. The last rays of the setting sun settled on her making her glow with an unearthly radiance.

They stayed motionless for a moment drinking in the sight of each other, then, as one, they moved together. Their bodies came together meshing completely. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss tongues exploring the recesses of each others mouths. Lilies hands found his dark hair. His slender fingers caressed her back sending a chill down her spine.

She moaned his name as his hands continued to stroke her in a most sensual way. He broke the kiss. And looked into her face. Dark eyes normally cold shone love and intense passion matched only by her own. They stayed together savoring their time together. As the last rays of sun sank behind the horizon and the last students finished their diner they knew their time together was up. They would be missed, suspicions would be raised. They rose as one. Shared a last tender kiss, and parted.

The boy walked back to the castle taking long strides. And remembered lily-his lily-his love. He remembered their meetings, his loving her, his despair knowing she could never feel the same, his ecstasy that first time they kissed. As he stood watching her, drinking in her slender build with budding bosom and flaring hips, he remembered.

* * *

"Snape"

"Evans"

He had been fourteen at the time, they had been assigned a potions project together. He hadn't thought much of her at the time just another favored Gryffindor mud blood-potters precious mudblood. But as they had worked, he had found her bright and witty, and beautiful.

He had spent many sleepless nights seeing her brilliant green eyes swim above him. Hearing her lovely voice.

She was always smiling that radiant smile.

Then, at fifteen, they had been good friends, his mother had been murdered, she had found him blubbering uncontrollably. She had consoled him, and they had shared their first kiss. He looked back on that memory in disgust. He had shown his weakness, his vulnerability. _I am not weak_. He had pushed her away for several weeks. Afraid of her rejection, her mocking. They had fallen out of contact. Their friendship in ruins. Until that one fateful afternoon. They had meet on the grounds...

"Hullo Severus" She had said tentatively

"Evans.." he had mumbled back.

"Severus-" she had began.

The wind had pushed her, she had lost her balance falling into him toppling him over. They had not been so close since... Her breasts pushed against his chest, her check against his. She had smelled so good, been so beautiful he had to use every ounce of self control from stopping the kiss on his lips.

They had both blushed looked away.

* * *

She watched him just stood there watching him as he walked into the castle. His gracefull walk. She watched his flowing long strided gait. The way he unconsciously rolled his hips and glided. His tight black pants molded his taut buttocks and long slender thighs with breath-stopping appeal. As she watched the wind buffet his raven hair and his long fingers pull his black cloak around his shoulders, she remembered.

* * *

After their meeting when Severus had told her about his mother, he avoided her. Made an excuse whenever she approached and left hastily. Every advance shoot down. She had spent may nights sobbing her loss into her pillow.

She had fallen into him that day books flying every where. She inhaled his Masculine scent and felt heat rising to her face as she felt an irrevocable urge to meet her lips with his. As they both looked away She had muttered "sorry". _He seems to hate you, don't go falling back in love with someone who doesn't want you._

There hands had brushed and then she had felt his fingers lace with hers. She world around

"Christ Lily" He had said in his dry, deathly serious tone, "With hips like these you'll have no problem giving birth." She grinned slightly, he was joking, everything would be ok.

But what he really meant was "I love you" and as she moved to slap him playfully in mock anger, she found instead her lips planted softly on his.

And Lily had found true love

* * *

.

As Lily rose from her reverie she found herself to be starring across the lake and also found that she was not alone.

Green eyes met onyx.

Severus wrenched his eyes away and began moving to the castle again. It was a miracle their love had stayed true for a year and no one had found out. Not even Potter always looming about her, harassing _his_ Lily. Never giving her a moments peace. The young lovers had found it increasingly difficult to sneak away with his constant presence.

Severus sneered, potters arrogance stopped him from seeing what was right in front of him.

Their secret was safe.

* * *

He didn't know about the map.

James frowned as he peered at the map. He couldn't be seeing what he thought he was seeing-could he?

But the map didn't make mistakes-after all HE had created it.

But Lily _his_ precious lily couldn't be with that snake snivelly.

Yet there they were disturbingly close.

Two dots on top of each other.

No-NO it couldn't be.

Hazel eyes flashed in anger-his face clouded. He had watched their romance blossom over the last 2 and a half years. Their infatuation had become a full fledged affair.

Lily was his. Not Snape's! Well he would take what was his. Of course Lily would have to be punished first for her infidelity. But their relationship should continue smoothly. He would have to do something about Snape of course. His face twisted into a maniacal grin as he imagined what he would do to Severus.

_Bastard_ he thought.

His attention turned back to Lily.

The bed curtains were drawn around his four-poster. He turned to the dozens of pictures hanging on them. Pictures of her. Lily his angel. He choose a particularly sexy one and pressed his mouth fiercely onto hers. Hands lovingly stroking the photograph.

"Ah-Lily" he groaned when he had finished caressing the picture. "Why do you do this to me..."

He flopped onto is bed and closed his eyes. A small smile flitted onto his face as he began his nightly routine of mentally undressing lily. He moaned softly as her breast came into view, he moved further down...

The smile widened yes he would take her from snape-take her virginity he felt a tightening in his loins at the thought. Then frowned unless Snape had already-he felt rage growing in his stomach.

He would take her-and break that bastard's soul in the process.

_He'll have nothing and I'll have everything_-hesmiled full of self satisfaction and slept. Dreams full of exactly what he would do to Lily. _Soon, very soon, I can make her mine._

* * *

K I've realized that the prologue was unnecessary, and im sorry for repeating. So it starts slow! Please keep reading, it gets really good.

Next chapter: A little Lucius tidbit, and Remus..poor Remus. Yeah um, really mainly Remus, he has some interaction with Sirius and Severus, and, the stage is set for the end, there will be about 6 or 7 chapters and hopefully a meaningful epilogue. OK, I admit the PROLOGUE was a MISTAKE!

Yeah but once we get out of the "repetition phase" it is a good story...R&R


	3. Plots and Secrets

I'm sorry for the Horrendous grammer in chapt. 2. Something happened and i used an unedited version. This chapt. has rape but not all chapt. do so don't worry i don'trepeat myself that much.

i don like this chapter...but u might, please R&R (it seems bland to me...o well )

Chapter 2: Plots and Secrets

Remus staggered into his dormitory yawning, his vision blurry. All he wanted to do was to curl up in bed and sleep...

"Hello love" Remus' head shot up. Sirius. Lounging on Remus' bed eyes sparkling. James and Peter were at James' quidditch practice that wouldn't end for hours despite the late time. Remus felt a tremor run down his back.

"Sirius-" The boy in question hopped lightly of the bed and approached the werewolf, wrapping his arms around Remus' waist. He bent down and kissed the smaller boy tenderly, feeling a stab of hurt at the lack of response.

Remus gently pushed his lover away.

"Please Sirius, not tonight, I'm so tired, it's so close to the full moon-I can't handle.."

Feeling his anger rising Sirius grabbed Remus' wrist, twisting it as he pulled the brunette closer. _Why is he refusing me? I'll make him love me!_

Remus let out a whimper of pain. His face was less then an inch away from Sirius'.

"How dare you reject me" Sirius snarled through gritted teeth "No one else wants a filthy monster. I love you, never-turn-me-away" He twisted the delicate wrist further as he said the last words.

"B-but Sirius" Remus stuttered, eyes wild with fear.

Sirius' rage overrode all other emotions, tenderness, caring. Ignoring Remus' fear he shouted "DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" tossing the other boy onto the bed and jumping on top.

"P-please" Remus cried, tears streaming down his face. That was the final straw. He grabbed the petit boy slamming his head against the head board again and again.

"God-Damn-You" he cried between hits "No-ONE-Else-Gives-A-Shit-About -You-Now-Give-ME-What-I-Want!"

Bloodflowed from his head, tears from his eyes, the dazed werewolf put up no fight as his assailant ripped away his clothes and penetrated, moaning in pleasure.

They pain was excruciating.

I'm just an animal. Thrust. Thrust. He cried. He put all his pain and fear into the scream torn from his lips.

"No!"

Endless pain. _Thrust. Thrust._Hands roaming his body. Mouth on his manhood sucking. _Thrust. Thrust_.Sirius moaned as he reached his peak and then collapsed his sweat soaked bodyon top of the smaller boy. Crushing him. Grinding his hips against Remus'.His eyes glassy, unfocused he kissed Remus fiercely. Licked his lips, chest, nipples,and organ, back to his lips in another kiss.."Thanks Remi" he said in a cold voice, not at all like his normally warm one. He got up dressed gave the naked boy one last stroke,and bounded down to the common room.

The dazed brunette crying weakly found himself in a pool of his own blood. Crying weakly he slid gingerly off the bed and slipped carefully into fresh clothes. He teetered precariously._ It always feels like the first time._ He fell grabbing James' bed curtains hitting the ground lost inside the red velvety material.

Opening his golden eyes the boy glanced tearily around and let his jaw drop in horror. Every square inch of the space was taken up with pictures. Pictures of her. The lovely red head waved, laughed, cried, and smiled down at him from every directions.

Whimpering he glanced down. He saw a plain black book on the bed. _James' diary._ Feeling guilty for invading Remus picked it up and opened it.

_I will make love to her. Kiss her breasts. Suck on her nipples. Caress. Make her mine. Take out the whips. She will be my lovely flower. My Lily. Snape will watch. He will watch me take her. He will suffer. I will cast a spell so his physical pain matches his emotional. I've read Crucirtis will work. Yes. And she will love me..._

He dropped the book. Mouth open in horror. Severus his love. And Lily, the sweetest girl he had ever met. He planned to...to...This was his friend. And yet he wasn't all bad, he had excepted him, Remus, werewolf. But this was just..evil.

Remus bit his lip and walked shakily out of the dormitory, beyond tears. In a daze, not sure of were he was going. He bumped into Lily crossing the common room.

Her face was flushed. Eyes sparkling.

"Oh, hello Remus" she said cheerfully with a sweet smile. He ducked his head. He couldn't face her. He headed towards the fat lady. Not sure of anything anymore.

"Remus" he heard his name called softly and a gentle pressure on his wrist.

"Yes" he said listlessly. Turning slowly around. Sirius. Fear shone in the brilliant gold of his eyes.

Seeing that fear nearly killed Sirius. _I've hurt him. He is afraid of me._

"Sirius, please-let me go!" rising panic in his voice as he struggled to break free.

"Remus! I-I won't hurt you, I promise" Sirius pleaded, inwardly cursing himself for hurting this lovely boy. "I just want to talk"

Sirius was all remorse and tenderness now. He had such raw desperation. Reluctantly Remus nodded not trusting himself to speak. He followed Sirius to a isolated corner of the near deserted common room.

"Listen Remus" he began tentatively. "The thing is, I'm sorry, I-I never meant to hurt you, I Don't know what happened. I really do love you, you know that right? I'd never hurt you, I'm so sorry, Love tell me you'll forgive me!" Sirius pleaded, sinking to one knee. Holdong his lovers hand in his.

* * *

Sirius had stumbled down the stairs in a stupor. Plunking down in a chair he relived his night with Remus, and saw instead of two lovers embracing each other., a rapist and a terrified boy. Putting his hands in his head. _What've you done?_ Hating himself. _Why have you done this, your the monster not him. He is so lovely and you defyled him, you piece of shit! go apologize!_

* * *

Remus looked down at the boy who loved him and excepted him. I love Severus, not you. He sighed. But Severus would not have him. And here they were Sirius promising never to do it again. Of course he had broken this promise to may times to count. Sirius loved him and would have him.

"I forgive you" he muttered quietly.

"I'll never do it again Remi" said Sirius splitting into a grin as he rose and drew Remus to him in a soft huge. Tilting his chin up to plant a long, loving kiss on his lips.

"AW! Sirius and his boyfriend!" the loud voice came from the entrance to the common room. The boys looked up and saw James entering, robes muddy from Quidditch a teasing grin on his face. Remus felt himself go cold. _I can't stay here with him_.

"I've gotta go" he mumbled, pulling away from Sirius and brushing past James leaving the room before the bespeckled boy had even opened his mouth. _What can I do, their my saviors, but...Help me someone_.

* * *

In the shadowy grave yard a tall figure garbed in a long flowing cloak stood alone. One pale hand gripping a grave stone. Another figure appeared, out of no where, before him. He to was clothed in a long black robe. A white mask hide his face.

The newcomer knelt before the other and moved forward kissing the hem of his robe. The leader motioned him up. Slowly they began a trek around the graves.

"Remove your mask and let me see your beautiful face Lucius" said the original figure. His voice deep and smooth.

"Yes my lord" the other said quietly, ever the faithful servant. He reached up and removed the mask revealing an angelic face, pale, perfectly chiseled features, shiny blond hair framing the handsome face. Eyes the color of storm clouds.

"Good.." murmured theolder man. Behind his hood he was also very handsome. Pale with thick raven hair and high cheek bones. Bright green eyes tinted the color of blood... he Ran a spidery finger down his servant's cheek. Tenderly.

"Now tell me of the new recruit, will he come?"

"Yes my lord, he will come"

"He would be a valuable asset, skilled, very skilled, intelligent, cunning, he is also a brilliant potions student? I am in need of someone to brew me poisons Lucius, he has much anger and power...yes you _will_ bring him to me Lucius, your reward will be too great to imagine."

"Yes my lord, I-uh, was..acquainted with him at school"

"I see, intimately?"

"Yes my lord"

"And you will bring him"

"Of course my lord, whatever you ask"

"And if he refuses?"

An evil grin transformed the blond mans face. "I will take him by force"

"That's my Lucius" said the lord with an evil smirk. "Oh-try and convince him first, he will be more trusting in me that way-oh and Lucius, I am placing my trust on you, do not fail me. You may go"

"Yes my lord" Lucius whispered submissively brushing his lips against the cool skin of his masters hand before disapperating.

The dark lord grinned. _He is mine._ _Welcome to the dark side Severus Snape._

* * *

um, i added a few..things..i don't think it sounds right o well

R&R

im not sure what im going to put in the next chapter yet...just a basic layout..o well


End file.
